


Slowly I am losing my religion

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi





	Slowly I am losing my religion

The first time she prayed, was when her mother took her to church, ir at least it was the first time she remebered praying.  
Back then she was a five year old girl,kneeling before there so called gods.

,,One day they will come back and rule the world."promised ger mother her and smiled at her.

Not one day went by without her parents trying to raise them to believe.  
They told them about the ancients, soccers who were arrogant and foolish enough, to fight the faceless gods.  
They have done the greatest sin off all, told her father China, they killed one of our gods.  
His light blue eyes looked at her with a serious expression, while he told her the tales of the faceless.

,,You must remeber."asked her father ,,Because one day we will be gone and you must tell your children of this. So one say they will tell ther children."urged her father her.

,,Nonses."muttered her brother, his blue eyes narrowed in disbelief,,this all is nonsense."

Even back then China knew there must be something wrong with her brother.  
Every time they prayed he refused to say the words, when her father told his tales he asked questions.

No one could say what it was but there was something not really right with him.  
But he was her brother and China adored him, she could pray enough for both of them, she thought.

..............

,,I need to leave."

,,You should wait, they are your family....."

,,They are, but still. I am not one if them, I will never believe in their gods."

,,War is coming."

,,Only the more reason to leave thus brainwashing sect."

,,If you really want to leave you must do so now."urged the man with the cold blue eyes and red hair him.

,,Don't worry, I will go soon. But I intend on taking my sister with me."

,,You are a fool to believe she will follow you."

,,Maybe."

...........

,,You are praying to murders, you know that?"asked a much to familiar voice.  
The voice of a man, who even now grown refused to have come to his senses and pray to their gods.  
For a long time the siblings had now become distant, their beliefs to diffrent.

,,And you are meeting with a man who is a murderer."replied China with a sweet smile, turning around to face her brother.  
Tge past time they meet had been a month ago, sometimes years went by before they talked again to each other.  
After they left the house of their parents they chose entirely different paths.

,,I am, so you know why I am here?"asked Bliss for once kneeling down next to his sister.  
He knew that it would be useless to argue about his friend beeing a murder.  
After all she was right, his friend had killed and trying to reason that he killed because he believed it was the only right thingh to do, wouldn't to Bliss any good.

,,I know and I am not coming with you."replied China not looking at her brother.  
For a long time she knew now that bliss was about to leave, it was obvious to everyone.  
At least to everyone who opened their eyes.

,,Think about it."muttered Bliss, but they both know that it was already obvious.  
Everyone could see that China was a devoted believer, a real scorpion.

,,You are betraying our family."pointed China out, her voice calm and steady.  
It hurt to lose her brother, but she had long known it would come.

,,I certainly am not doing this. You all know how I stand to the gods you pray too."argued Bliss coldly.  
Yes, we all know, thought China, you made it very clear  
She remebered all the times she heard Bliss argure with their parents.  
Sometimes they whispered presumably trying to spare her from hearing the argument.  
Somtimes they openly yelled at each other.

,,Do what you want brother,but leave me out of it."muttered China and bowed her head in prayer.  
Then she closed her beautiful eyes and concentrated herself on the prayer.

She heard Bliss sigh in frustration and the get up.  
While his foot steps grew fainter, China knew that at some point they would have to fight against each other.  
They were now really on opposite sides.

........

,,Ask him please if his sister is really the most beautiful woman in the world."demanded Saracen.

,,Is this really the only thing that matters to you? How a person looks?"asked Hopeless his cold blue eyes looking angrily at Saracen.

,,No,but think that Bliss would take it good, if I asked him if his sister is good in bed."replied Saracen.

,,I think I am going to punch you."snapped Hopeless at him, looking as if he was at the end of his patience.

,,Don't, I need to make a good expression at the man whose sister us the most beautiful woman in the world."argued Saracen.

,,Don't worry, you won't meet him. At least not today."growled Hopeless.

,,I won't ?"

,,No."

...........

Years went by and China rose in the hierarchy, at some point she knew that she would rise to the highest ranks.  
Not yet, she was still to young and her network of spies was only developing.  
But one day I will help to do what my father always saw coming.  
The return of our gods.  
Finally after generations, we will reach our ultimate goal.  
And I will be part of it.

,,You could use a vacation."muttered a unfamiliar voice, but China could guess how it was.  
After all she was doing her best to be always informed.

,,Maybe, but then you could probably use one too. After all it must be tiring at some point to kill people all the time."replied China carefully and turned around gracefully.

Normally he would now fall at his knees (if he hadn'talready done it) and proclaim his undying love.  
But he just stood their eying herewith cold, blue eyes and looked unimpressed.

A man who seems to be not affected in the way I look the skighestes, impressive, thought China.

,,It is, but I take a littel free time every day and do what I want."shrugged the red haired man it off, not even trying to deny that killing was what his job mostly contained.

,,I guess my brother sent you?"asked China getting up, from her kneeling position.  
Then she looked at him.

For a man, who was believed a dangerous assassin bte looked.....disappointing.  
He was not tall, even she was taller then him and he didn't looked strong too.  
Not, that he was fat, he lookked lean and swift.  
But there was somethingh about him which made him look more like a clumsy human, than a deathly predator.

And at the same time that was what made him so dangerous.  
He looks like he is in no way dangerous and isn't considered a threat.  
Which makes it easier to get to your target, thought China.

,,Actualky he told me, he thought it was a stupid idea, but I disagreed and here I am."answered the man witha smile, that didn't reached his eyes.

,,Interesting, what is your purpose?"asked China raising an eyebrow.  
But all in all they both knew that she already knew, she would be badly informed if she didn't.  
Everyone knew how Hopeless stood to the church if the faceless.

,,I want you to come with me."came the calm reply.  
Maybe the


End file.
